cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederation of Allied Nations
The Alliance at a Glance The Confederation of Allied Nations is an Cybernations player created alliance, which made its official public debut February First of the Second Year of Bob (2007). The Alliance was officially founded on the First of July of the First Year of Bob, and existed in a state of semi - isolation while preparing for its public debut. It is governed by a Council composed of the Founding Members and those whom they choose to join the Council at a later time. The Council is responsible for all major policy decisions, though they share some of their policy making authority with the Confederation Assembly. The Confederation of Allied Nation's Chief Executive is the Paladin, who is elected every four months by the members of the Council from their own ranks. The Paladin is the leader of the Council, the Commander - in - Chief of the Confederation Armed Forces, and the Confederation's Chief Diplomat. The Paladin may appoint Ministers to share in the duties of governing the alliance. The Confederation Assembly serves as the voice of the Confederation membership, giving all Confederation Members the opportunity to take part in their government, and, in concert with the Council, the Assembly ratifies treaties and confirms the appointments of officers to serve the Confederation of Allied Nations. All members of the Confederation of Allied Nations are admitted by a vote of all Council members. The Confederation perfers to steer an independent course of foreign affairs, and claims no official alignment to any part of the MDP web at this time. The Confederation of Allied Nations Timeline *April 6, YoB 1 (2006) - Overlord Jim I founds the Imperium of Jim *April 6, YoB 1 (2006) - Ragabash founds the Realm of Silence *April 6, YoB 1 (2006) - Darth Bleat founds the Nation of Kurtistan *April 7, YoB 1 (2006) - Scarlet Fox founds the Nation of Gunsmoke *April 13, YoB 1 (2006) - Chancellor Xavier founds the Commonwealth of New Avalon *April 13, YoB 1 (2006) - Lady Selena founds the Free Nation of Nova Caledonia *April 13, YoB 1 (2006) - One Week Celebration in Great Jim City. Overlord Jim discusses with Ragabash and Darth Bleat the idea of a treaty proclaiming their three nations allies. The Great Jim City Convention is planned. *April 21, YoB 1 (2006) - The Great Jim City Convention Opens. Six nations are invited: The Realm of Silence, Kurtistan, Gunsmoke, the Commonwealth of New Avalon, Nova Caledonia, and Delmarva. Delmarva never arrives. The Overlord presents the first draft of what will become the Great Jim City Accords. Numerous revisions are made, drafts are agreed upon, then edited further, several votes and some confusion ensue. There is some dispute at which point the treaty ceased to be a mutual defense pact among nations and became the foundation of an alliance, and when that alliance was incorporated. It is generally agreed that the Confederation of Allied Nations was founded at the beginning of the Treaty Signing Ceremony. *April 22, YoB 1 (2006) - Lost to the Ether founds the Unity Empire *June 6, YoB 1 (2006) - Lady Cierra Founds the Seven Cities *June 6, YoB 1 (2006) - Nightstalker Founds Tolnedra - later destroyed in unknown disaster. (Nation deleted for inactivity by accident) *June 10, YoB 1 (2006) - (approximately) Kurtistan withdraws its support from the Convention. (Kurtistan later declines into obscurity and is destroyed) *June 15, YoB 1 (2006) - Overlord Jim I invites Lady Cierra and Nightstalker to join the Convention. *June 20, YoB 1 (2006) - (approximately) Lady Selena departs the Convention in protest over the effort to introduce a punitive withdrawal clause. (Nova Caledonia later declines into obscurity and is destroyed also) *June 30, YoB 1 (2006) - Great Jim City Convention closes. The Overlord lays the foundations for the Confederation's Infrastructure. (Forums constructed and put online July 1.) *July 1, YoB 1 (2006) - The Treaty Signing Ceremony Commences. Marked as the official date of the Founding of the Confederation of Allied Nations. *September 1, YoB 1 (2006) - Lost to the Ether of the Unity Empire is invited to join the Confederation of Allied Nations as the Seventh and Final Founding member. *September 6, YoB 1 (2006) - Nightstalker reconstructs the Empire of Tolnedra. *September 19, YoB 1 (2006) - Delays in the Ceremony push back the Inauguration of Overlord Jim I as Paladin to this date. *September 19, YoB 1 (2006) - January 19, YoB 2 (2007) - Overlord Jim I's First term as Paladin *September 20–27, YoB 1 (2006) - The South African War. South Africa, Led by Nelson Mandela, declares war on Tolnedra and the Seven Cities. Lost to the Ether of the Unity Empire counter - attacks South Africa. Troops from all other Confederation Members are sent to join in the conflict. The Confederation of Allied Nations defeated South Africa and its ally Aegyptus, proving the nascent Confederation's military effectiveness. *October 4, YoB 1 (2006) - DemonicTom of Thessalonia is offered admission as the first new member nation of the Confederation of Allied Nations. Soon after, Ajazz of Zaeon and Rthor of Haslanti are also confirmed as member nations. *October 24, YoB 1 (2006) - The Committee on Confederation Membership is created by motion of the Confederation Council. *October 27, YoB 1 (2006) - The First Confederation Convention approves six Amendments to the Great Jim City Accords, empowering the Council to negotiate treaties on the Confederation's behalf and defining treason against the Confederation of Allied Nations. *October 31, YoB 1 (2006) - The Ministries of Defense, Trade, Foreign Affairs, and Confederation Membership are created. Overlord Jim I chose Chancellor Xavier to serve as Minister of Defense, Scarlet Fox as Minister of Trade, Lady Cierra as Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Lord Ragabash as Minister of Membership. The nominations were confirmed unanimously by the Confederation Council. *November 1, YoB 1 (2006) - The Overlord introduces the Exclusivity Amendment, to resolve the open question of multiple alliance commitments within the Confederation, which was left open during the Great Jim City Convention. Its confirmation was to be the most difficult and divisive debate on any amendment before or since, but it was eventually ratified by the Confederation membership, making the Confederation of Allied Nations an exclusive alliance on January 7 of the Second Year of Bob (2007) *November 7, YoB 1 (2006) - The Confederation of Allied Nations ratified its first treaty, The Northern Confederation Pact, a Treaty of Amity with Nordreich. (This treaty was since transferred to Norden Verien, recognised by the Confederation as the legitimate heir of Nordreich, and is still in effect.) *November 15, YoB 1 (2006) - The Confederation Council approves a resolution establishing the Confederation's policy on nuclear weapons. Three days later, the Imperium of Jim successfully tested a nuclear weapon, becoming the first Confederation member to deploy a weapon of mass destruction. (Other Confederation Members have followed suit, and during the MyPlace conflict, Nuclear Weapons were fired by the Nation of Haslanti in retaliation for nuclear attacks by MyPlace against Confederation Members.) *December 15, YoB 1 (2006) - The Confederation, after extensive internal debate, formalizes previously informal its association with the Purple Sphere. *December 18, YoB 1 (2006) - The Great Jim City Accords are recodexed and several new Amendments are incorporated, including the establishment of the Confederation Assembly as a direct democratic policy making body in which all Confederation Members are invited to participate. *December 31, YoB 1 (2006) - The Confederation adopts the flag design described by Chancellor Xavier and Overlord Jim I and depicted by Graphix of Boland as the Confederation's official designation. Graphix of Boland has remained a close friend and ally of the Confederation ever since. *January 3, YoB 2 (2007) - The Confederation Council adopts a resolution establishing the Confederation's standard alliance affiliation as "Confederation of Allied Nations" More will be added as research into Confederation history continues. The Great Jim City Accords Preamble We, the undersigned leaders that are parties to this treaty, do recognize that the mutual support of personal and political allies is absolutely vital to the survival of our respective nations in the face of a world of adversity. Therefore, we set forth these accords in pursuit of that goal, to set forth in perpetuity our mutual goodwill and willingness to stand together in the face of common adversaries. Let this be our proclamation to the world that we are allies, now and forevermore. Category:Confederation of Allied Nations